


Slytherins Don't Do Valentine's Day

by FangQueen



Series: The Night Rounds of Snape & McGonagall [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Polyamory, Restraints, Room of Requirement, Valentine's Day, massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, that was Draco Malfoy’s opinion. His...boyfriend<i>s</i> of the past few months were of an entirely different one, it seemed. Which is why, when the dreaded day of hearts, <strike>disgustingly</strike> cute courtship, and…<i>pink</i> came along, the young man found himself standing just inside the Room of Requirement, jaw agape, the two fools themselves smirking like they’d done something especially clever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherins Don't Do Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 08/24/16 edition of The Night Rounds of Snape & McGonagall event--hosted by [HP Hump Drabbles](hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com), an LJ comm that posts a weekly drabble round-up on Wednesdays (Hump Day ;D), featuring Harry Potter characters gettin' down and dirty. This event in particular was also weekly through the month of August 2016, posting a combined "round robin" fic of everyone's submissions for that Wednesday, interspersed with Snape and McGonagall catching them in the act during their nightly rounds of the Hogwarts campus. (See the full "round robin" fic for this week [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/214957.html).)
> 
> This week's setting prompts  
> ♥ Classrooms  
> ♥ Broom closets  
> ♥ Prefect baths  
> ♥ Room of Requirement***
> 
> (*** = the one I used)

Slytherins don’t _do_ Valentine’s Day.

At least, that was Draco Malfoy’s opinion. His...boyfriend _s_ of the past few months were of an entirely different one, it seemed. Which is why, when the dreaded day of hearts, ~~disgustingly~~ cute courtship, and… _pink_ came along, the young man found himself standing just inside the Room of Requirement, jaw agape, the two fools themselves smirking like they’d done something especially clever.

The millions of candles strewn about the room were a fire hazard. He’d very nearly been burned to death in another version of it previously, and he wasn’t keen on repeating the experience. The several heart-shaped boxes of chocolates propped on the fluffy cushion in the center (fit to house three full-grown humans, and then some) were absurd--but, he soon found out, delicious. The scarlet restraints that ended up confining him by his wrists to said cushion and the assorted scented oils with which the boys lathered him up were...intriguing, to say the least. Upon entering, Draco had been steadfastly determined not to enjoy a single second of this...this… _fluff_ , for lack of a better term. However, the pair had always been quite skilled at persuading him. He might not have even considered returning to see out the remainder of his schooling after the war, had it not been for Theo pleading him not to leave him--the only other child of a Death Eater in the lot--alone with the rest...followed by him dropping to his knees and putting that mouth to other _skillful_ uses when Draco continued to balk at the concept. And a Malfoy wasn’t about to shy away from a chance at being pampered.

“Was all of this...really necessary?” The blonde was obviously still trying to sound skeptical about the whole thing. He might’ve been more convincing had he not panted the phrase around a particularly lewd moan. Or if he didn’t currently have his legs up around his ears.

“Shut up, you love it.” Blaise, who had risen to his knees and hoisted Draco’s lower half in order to get a better angle, reached under him to give him a firm slap on the arse, chuckling at the yelp it garnered him.

“You could at least _try_ to be appreciative.” Theo was on his knees now as well, poised over Draco’s face and stroking himself as he watched them.

“Mmm...Yeah, but… _I_ didn’t get you two anything.”

“Who said this is just for you?”

He would’ve rolled his eyes under other circumstances. Instead, he groaned when Theo leaned over him to devour Blaise’s lips, dipping his cock down just close enough for Draco to lick it, causing the brunette to shudder. It was coated in one of the flavored oils, and tasted faintly of bananas. Then the darker man above him rolled his hips, thrusting rather purposefully against his prostate. As he all but squealed, and the couple responded likewise into each other’s mouths, he thought to himself: _Whatever, then. Happy Valentine’s Day, assholes._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
